Christmas in Canada
by Water-Iris-Hetalia
Summary: How exactly are you suppose to get fifty kids to-what was that place called again? Especially around Christmas, This ought to be fun...


**A/N:**** ok so this is a little different from what I usually write but I actually had made this a while ago and wanted to post it. It's just a cute little one shot. It's a little old so some of the refrences to the winter stuff was last year and I know that i haven't posted in a while i have been super super busy and i've been trying to start a new story that i think that will be amazing but it is completly out of my confort zone, because it involves criminal minds and i love that show but i've never tried writing for it so i'm going to try to finish the story then edit it and edit it and edit it until it's perfect then post it so yeah, but anyway i hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia if I did why would I have a disclaimer for it!**

**Oh ps: Merry christmas! or whatever you celebrate and if you don't celebrate anything then merry winter. But read the one shot anyway even though it has to do with christmas because i do celebrate it.**

* * *

It was official.

The world was going to end.

I rubbed my pounding head, was this how Germany felt all the time? Some one thought it was a smart idea to give Minnesota sugar (*cough*Wisconsin*cough*) and so she had been almost literally bouncing off the walls. Right now the said state was curled up facing a corner mumbling about the first brown Christmas in five years. All this was happening and I still had to make sure that everyone was ready for the plane tomorrow morning. This year my brother camadia, no canadia, no Canada…yea that was it. Canada had invited them to his house where it was snowing already making some of the less fortunate northern states that didn't get snow, happy.

I looked around at the chaos; I had to get their attention but how? Then I spotted it, it was a megaphone, picking it up I held it up to my mouth.

"OK EVERYONE SILENCE!" I shouted making the noise stop abruptly, all fifty people turned to face me. I continued with a more friendly tone of voice compared to the last one.

"Ok now we have-" I glanced the clock estimating how much time they had. "About six hours until takeoff and only three and a half hours before we half to be at the airport, we need to be ready. Now everybody go pack and when you're done place your luggage by the front door, no more than two bags." I said eyeing California who pouted, I smiled "dismissed." Everyone rushed off in excitement-or fear because they learned at an early age America might seem idiotic but he could be mean if he wanted to- to their rooms.

When we finally got to…wait where was I again? Where ever they were I found Matthew who lead them back to his house. And as they all walked in the chaos started again. New York was fighting with New Jersey while Alabama was fighting with Florida.

* * *

Fifty children snuck up to a door. It seemed like a simple door but what was behind it was precious. Some snickered others smiled and still others smirked as one blonde haired green eyed child opened up the door they all tiptoed in. Their ages ranging from twenty to four some of the smaller kids began laughing a bit and one of the older kids turned around holding a finger to his mouth to signal quiet. They all surrounded the bed where a blue eyed golden haired man slept quietly. The oldest of the bunch-a boy- held up three fingers, then two, then one. At that moment all fifty of them jumped on the bed and the girlish shriek that followed could be heard for a mile, as well as the laughing.

Stretching my arm out, I sighed. They had really done a number on me this Christmas. But as I scanned the room I couldn't help but smile at the mass chaos. It seemed weird but that mass chaos felt like home. It was just who they were and yet- I thought as I looked around at my surroundings once more – underneath all the rivalries and arguments they were a family no matter how you looked at it

And nothing was going to tear them apart.

Well unless it was football season…


End file.
